Electrical and other components (such as microprocessors or signal processors) are often mounted in modules or subassemblies which can be themselves connected or interconnected in a larger assembly or system. Among other advantages, such modularization permits removal for service and replacement of a faulty such module without any need to disassemble or repair the individual module itself at the user's site. This is particularly advantageous where the user's site is in a hazardous environment or where it is critical that operating downtime for the overall system be minimized. For such situations, it is particularly desirable that such modules be quickly and easily removable from, and replaceable in, the main assembly, while still providing an effective connection that would not itself make the overall assembly less reliable. In high shock or high stress environments, it is furthermore quite desirable that the resulting physical connection be firm and not easily unintentionally broken. The present invention fulfills these needs. For example, on a target practice firing range, if part of a moveable target breaks down, then the entire range must be shut down while repairs are made by maintenance or support personnel. In such a hazardous area, gloves are a necessity. Because of the shock impacts in the area, firm connection is required.